Python/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversations Level Up Quotes * "Impressed yet?" (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "This stuff's easy once you learn to understand your foes." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "See? Fortune doesn't ONLY favor the bold." (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "Well, that was...underwhelming." (1 stat up) * "Nope. Nope, nope, nope. That's as far as I can go." (Max Stats) Class Change * "Well, if this is what you want..." Summary Screen * "Man, I need a nap after that." (Easy victory) * "Well, that was rough." (Hard victory) * sighs Can I curl up into a ball and just sleep? (Fatigued) * "Sorry I couldn't save you..." (An ally dies) * "Forsyth, you damned fool... How did you think this would end?" (Forsyth dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Fine, twist my arm." (Full/High health) * "Aye, cap'n." (Medium health) * "What? Seriously?!" (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "Ah, thanks." Used Healing Item * "Wow, this is really terrible!" (Disliked) * "Hey, I'm not picky." (Neutral) * "Mmm, not bad." (Liked) * "Oh, I hope this is all for me." (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "Aw, don't tell me—!" * "What?!" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Far too slow." * "Come on, really?" Critical * "Buzz off, please." * "Open wide!" * "So sorry about this." * "Hello and goodbye!" Finishing Blow * "Alright." Defeated Enemy * sigh * "Nighty night." * "Hey, it was you or me." * sighs "Well, I'm spent." * "Congrats, you came in second." * scoffs "Sorry, not your preferred outcome?" Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy (Forsyth) * Not bad, for you." * "You show off!" laughs * "Whoa, neat trick." * "Never change, my friend." * "Someone's getting into it." (Others) * Whistles "Go you." * "Less work for me." * "Oooh." * "Guess I can sit this one out." * "Good. Now take care of the rest." * "Whew! Lookin' good!" * "Thanks for making my life easy." * "Think you can handle the rest too?" * "Well done!" * "Well, that was simple." Negative Reaction to Allies * "You fallin' asleep over there?" * "You wanna die here? I hope not." * "Tell me that's not your best." * "Embarrassing..." * "What in Mila's name was that?" * "Focus or you're gonna wind up dead." * "Try harder. So I don't have to." * "Don't expect me to help ya." * "Are you kidding me here?" * "Do you want to die?" * "Put your damn back into it." * "I'm in no position to help ya." Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "Tend to those wounds while you can." * "Maybe it's time to heal." * "Probably want to heal. Just sayin'." Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"yawn Help you, chief? …You want to talk? ‘Bout what? …About me? Hell, I’m no one special. Pa was a carpenter, and I’m less still. The only reason I joined the army was because it pays better. The world can rot so long as I’ve still got food on the table. Oh, but don’t worry! I’ll fight and all that noise. I’m nothing if not diligent. Ha ha ha." ;Second Conversation :"...How did I end up in the army? Not this again. Well, if you have to know, Forsyth talked me into it. We grew up together, see? He’s a dreamer, that one. When he was little, he said he’d be a Knight of Zofia one day. Hah! He’d have to go back in time and crawl into some noble womb first. Highborn only SAY you can rise up so you’re ready to fight and die for ’em. But fight we did. We battled tooth and nail, and what did we get? A few gold pieces if we were lucky. Certainly no knighthood for us saps. Ah, but then Desaix staged his coup and the knights lost their kingdom. That changed their tune. Now it was 'work hard, and you can be an officer!' Forsyth was real proud of himself, but I saw that farce for what it was. There’s no quick path to an easy life, and any who say elsewise are liars." ;Third Conversation :"Tired yet, chief? Now we're taking on Rigel? ...You work oddly hard for someone your age. Still, defeat the emperor, and the empire will be yours, yeah? Well, better you than me. I don't want to be responsible for anyone but yours truly. Uh oh. You look like you're gonna ask a tough question. Okay, I'm listening. ...Yeah, I guess I'd lead the damn country if I had to. I just don't WANT to have to. I'm diligent, not masochistic. Look, put it this way - I know my limits, and I respect 'em. Heh. Wouldn't want to disappoint anyone, right?" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts